charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Neena
Neena, also known as Isabel and Victoria, is the first witch, and mothered the lines of witches and warlocks. Neena worked for the Greater Good for untold centuries until she became fed up with The Powers That Be consistently tampering with her and her "children's" lives. She teamed up with a Warlock named Hogan to achieve her mysterious goals, but killed him after deeming him no longer useful. Later on she found a new partner in her plans: a formidable Darklighter named Rennek. She is a determined woman with a tragic story, and her plans were well-intentioned, despite being misguided. In her final confrontation with the Charmed Ones, she was defeated and her powers were permanently bound, and she was banished to a realm of her own creation. Early Years Neena's story started from the first days of humanity. When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it The All, this all is now known as the Nexus. Thousands of years ago, Neena stumbled across it. At first she and her mate were afraid, but Neena pushed past her fear and tapped into the power of the Nexus. She was then infused with more of the All than any human before had ever possessed, more than humans were meant to possess. Neena shared this power with her mate and they were changed forever; they became immortal. And they were bonded together forever, to each other and The All. With this power the couple ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm. However, their presence there affected the Earth, as the majority of The All is located in this Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the Earth was if Neena and her mate separated their powers and allowed the power of The All to flow freely again. So they were forced to leave the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, Neena gave birth to twins, that were conceived while she and her mate were living in the Higher Realm. The first child, a female, had magical powers like her Mother, only not as strong; and the second child, a male, was also born with the same powers. From Neena's daughter, witches were born onto the Earth, and from her son, Warlocks were born onto the Earth. Neena's daughter choose to use her powers to serve the Greater Good, while Neena's son, choose to use his powers for his own personal gain, and for evil purposes. Neena's other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners. From then on, every time a witch is born, she or he inherits a tiny piece of the All. However, with every new descendant, The All began to weaken, as it was spreading too thin. In order to reclaim some of the magic it had lost, it needed one of the two immortals to return to the Higher Realm. The Elders were forced to make a choice and since Neena whole heartedly supported not only her daughter's choices, but her son's choices of evil, they choose her mate. Against his will, he was taken away from Neena, and she was alone for the first time in forever. Later Years Around the 17th century, the first witch was settled in Colonial Virgina and had taken the name Isabel. She was, at that time, a mysterious woman who was only spoken about in whispers, and reputed to possess the power of precognition. A young, pregnant woman, named Charlotte came to Isabel, asking for help. Charlotte confessed to Isabel that she had become pregnant out of wedlock and that her fiancee had disappeared and that she somehow knew in her heart that he was never going to return. Charlotte also revealed that she was afraid of raising her child alone and of being shunned by her family and friends for getting pregnant outside of marriage and that her child would also be mistreated because of this. Isabel explained that she knew exactly how Charlotte felt, as someone she loved had been taken away from her as well. Isabel then went on to tell Charlotte that it was her unborn child who knew that her father would not return, as she had the gift of Premonition and much more, unlike her parents. She also revealed that she knew more ''than what she could share, which was why she cannot help Charlotte abort her baby, and that she intended to help her in another way. She gave her a special talisman of the Triquetra, telling her that it would guide her to a local woman, named Eva, who would help her deliver the child safely into the world. Isabel persuaded her to believe that this was for the best, as the child ''had to be born for everyone's sake. Her prediction was eventually fulfilled, with the help of the Charmed Ones who were sent back in time by the Elders. They rescued Charlotte from an Evil Practitioner named Ruth Cobb, and helped Eva save not only Charlotte, but her daughter....Melinda, who would start the Warren/Halliwell line and prophesy the coming of the Charmed Ones. Neena however, saw how powerful Charlotte's child would be and desired to have that power not only for herself, but for her warlock sons who had by now been banished to living below the Earth's surface in order to remain alive. You see the descendants of Neena's daughter began to stop simply accepting that it was okay for warlocks to use their powers to do anything they want, no matter who gets hurt and started hunting them down, thus beginning the fight between Good and Evil. And as time went on, being separated from her mate, Neena's heart grew cold, and she became petty, bitter and angry. So she decided that her warlock sons needed a power boost, by gaining the powers of Charlotte's unborn child. So it was Neena that helped Ruth Cobb kidnap Charlotte. It was Neena's plan all along that Charlotte's baby would be raised to use her powers for evil.....that is if Neena decided to let the child live. The child was so powerful that Neena coveted those powers for herself. Currently After the Charmed Ones were sent back in time to save Charlotte and ensure that her daughter was born safely and raised to be good, Neena disappeared from the pages of history. She would once in awhile make an appearance, usually the cause for most of the major wars to be started. But for the most part, Neena has remain hidden, nurturing, practicing, and strengthening her powers, and the powers she's stolen for other warlocks, demons, witches and other magical creatures. But Neena is growing impatient of waiting. She knows that the Charmed Ones possess the power she needs to free her beloved from his "prison". And so she is hell bent on killing them and gaining their powers so she can once again be together with her mate. Book Of Shadows Entry Neena.jpg Neena2BOS.jpg Neena3.jpg Neena4.jpg Neena5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Evil Witches